Alphaverse/Stranded
April 1st 2557/Aboard UNSC Cruiser Light/In Orbit Above Unknown Planet Captain Dylan Kent ran up to the monitor showing the view from the front of the ship. It showed a covenant cruiser colliding with the ship. As the Light flew back, Dylan shouted "Stabilize us now!". He saw the plasma turrets on the cruiser glow and said "Evasive maneuvers". The plasma hit them before anyone could register his command and the engine went offline. The cruiser plummeted into the atmosphere. As the ship fell, Dylan ran to the intercom, pressed it and yelled "All personnel evacuate now!" John Kain ran to an escape pod. He sat inside and as soon as it was full, the pod detached from the ship. Unfortunately, at that moment the ship impacted with the ground. It exploded and the escape pod was knocked away. John tried to focus but everything went black. Spartan Amy Hall climbed into a drop pod and sat down. It fell away from the ship just as it crashed. The pod started to careen towards the burning wreckage so she tore the casing and leapt out, landing on her feet. She took her shotgun out and walked away from the ship. John woke up to find his fellow marines dead. He got up and took an M6D Magnum from the corpse of one of them as well as ammunition. He made the sign of the cross and headed toward a forest. He walked, noticing bloodstains around him. John heard growling and turned to see a creature that looked like a cross between a wolf, a crocodile and a shark. It had orange, bloodshot eyes and saliva dripped from between its sharp, curved fangs. He backed away slowly, reaching for his pistol when the beast leapt. He rolled out of the way and came up firing at it. It advanced, unaffected. As it came, John closed his eyes, resigned to his fate, when he heard the beast whimper and then heard a loud crack. He opened his eyes to see Amy Hall standing over its corpse. She walked over to him and asked "Did it get you?" He shook his head and Amy said "In that case follow me. Something worse than that is on my trail." John heard a loud roar in the distance and decided to follow Amy. 206 Undying Defender looked down at the pair of humans scouting the area. He heard a loud roar and watched as the humans froze and turned towards the sound, before running. He teleported away. Amy stopped for a second. A giant bull-like creature crashed through the trees and knocked Amy away. This was the thing that had been chasing her. She crashed against a tree and hit the ground. She got up and saw John strafing around the creature, firing shot after shot at it with no effect. She picked up her fallen shotgun and ran at it, firing shots at it. She took out a frag grenade and threw it at the creature. It jumped back and then moved to kill her. It tried to charge into her but she leapt over it and landed on its back and wrapped her arms around its neck and pulled as hard as she could. She strained but the monster's neck held. It shook her off and she yelled at John "Run!" John looked ahead and saw Amy rapidly disappearing into the undergrowth. He followed her with the creature close behind. He saw Amy stop and was about to ask why when he came off the cliff. He felt himself get grabbed as Amy pulled him back. The creature stopped. A robed figure appeared and a boltshot appeared in its hand and it vaporized the monster. Category:JayTheGamer 01